Les fiancés de Poudlard
by Seth1
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Harry et Drago decident de s'enfuir ensemble. Inspiré d'un conte breton. Slash
1. La fic

Titre : Les fiancés de Poudlard  
  
Auteur : Seth  
  
Genre : deathfic, yaoi  
  
Source : Harry Potter  
  
Couple : Drago x Harry  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos ne sont à moi... Mais je vais peut-être avoir Lucius pour mon annif'. *bave*  
  
Email : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr  
  
Autre : Librement inspiré du conte breton 'Les fiancés de Plougastel' que j'ai mis en 2e chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse.  
  
Et je tiens à préciser que je ne fais aucun spoiler de tome 5 dans cette fic. Je l'ai lu en partie mais pour ceux qui l'attendent en français, je garderai le silence sur ce que je sais et que vous savez peut-être pas (niark !). C'est surtout parce que mon anglais étant ce qu'il est (c'est-à- dire très bas), je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout comprit.  
  
Un grand merci à Kaima qui a été la première à lire cette fic, je t'adore coupineuh !  
  
J'utilise certains noms de la version anglaise d'Harry Potter :  
  
Slytherin = Serpentard  
  
Gryffindor = Gryffondor  
  
Death Eather = Mangemort  
  
Valavalou ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Ur wech e oa, ur wech ne oa ket,  
  
hag ur wech e oa memestra. (1)  
  
Il était une fois, il n'était pas une fois,  
  
et pourtant il était une fois...  
  
En ce soir de Noël, alors que dans les foyers la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient en maîtres, à Poudlard, deux garçons mourraient, tués par la machine infernale qu'est le destin.  
  
Ils s'appelaient Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je vais vous conter leur mort.  
  
Rendu ennemis par beaucoup de choses, ce ne fut que lors de leur sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, qu'ils osèrent s'avouer leurs plus profonds sentiments.  
  
Certains disent que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas.  
  
Entre Drago et Harry, ce n'était pas un pas qui les avait séparé pendant aussi longtemps, mais un fossé, un fossé qui ne cessait de grandirent et de les éloigner. Mais malgré tout, leur amour continuait de croître.  
  
Ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient être que Harry et Drago, deux jeunes hommes de seize ans qui demandaient à pouvoir vivre heureux.  
  
Et ce soir-là, ce fut la folie de ces gens qui leur demandaient de n'être que ce que l'on attendait d'eux qui les tuèrent.  
  
Dans la serre qui abritait, entre autres, les roses de Poudlard, deux des étudiants restés au château pour les fêtes de Noël se promenaient main dans la main.  
  
Dehors, la neige tombait depuis le matin, recouvrant les jardins d'un linceul blanc.  
  
Plus tôt dans la journée...  
  
Harry Potter avait passé la matinée à regarder ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, roucouler près du feu de leur Salle Commune.  
  
Décidant au moment du repas qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cela pendant l'après midi alors que lui devait se cacher pour voir l'élu de son c?ur, il était sorti se promener dans les jardins enneigés.  
  
Ses pas l'avait conduit à la serre de fleurs, la seule contenant des plantes inoffensives à Poudlard.  
  
À l'intérieur, aucune trace de neige. Les serres étaient, par magie, protégées des intempéries. Seules quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient aux pointes des pétales et des feuilles des fleurs, souvenir de la pluie créée magiquement pour les arroser.  
  
En entrant dans la serre, Harry était allé s'assoire sur un des bancs et avait fermé les yeux, respirant le doux parfum du buisson de roses blanches derrière lui.  
  
C'est à cet endroit et ainsi que Drago Malefoy le trouva un peu plus tard. Le jeune Slytherin regarda un instant l'adolescent à l'allure fragile qu'était son condisciple, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.  
  
On dirait un ange, pensa le blond en s'approchant sans bruit de son aimé.  
  
Arrivé près du banc, Harry ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.  
  
Drago entoura de ses bras les épaules frêles du Gryffindor en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou.  
  
Surprit, le brun ouvrit les yeux en se retournant, pour se trouver nez à nez avec le sourire tendre de Drago.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur idiot, soupira Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille du Slytherin.  
  
-C'était fait pour, fit celui-ci d'un air taquin en s'asseyant près de son ancien pire ennemi. Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de la tristesse qui assombrissait les yeux de son Gryffindor.  
  
-J'aimerais tellement que l'on n'ait pas à se cacher pour se voir, souffla ce dernier en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Drago. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir de prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser sans avoir peur qu'on nous voit et que l'on te fasse du mal.  
  
-Je sais, murmura le Slytherin en serrant Harry contre lui. Moi aussi je l'aimerais, mais personne ne pourrait nous comprendre. Pour tous, tu es le Survivant et moi, le futur Death Eather. Ce que nous sommes vraiment, ils s'en fichent.  
  
-Ici peut-être, mais ailleurs ? demanda le Gryffindor. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où l'on pourrait s'aimer sans le cacher, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas vraiment croire à ce qu'Harry lui demandait derrière cette question à l'apparence banale.  
  
-Tu veux que l'on s'enfuît ensemble, c'est ça ? fit le blond à voix basse, en cherchant le regard de son amant.  
  
Le Gryffindor se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait en effet souvent pensé à cette possibilité.  
  
-Je veux juste ne plus avoir à cacher aux autres mes sentiments envers toi, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
Doucement, le Slytherin releva la tête du brun.  
  
-Ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un regard tendre.  
  
-Ce...  
  
Le regard d'Harry reflétait son incrédulité.  
  
-Partir ce soir ? dit-il avec espoir.  
  
-Partir ce soir, assura Drago en souriant.  
  
Le Gryffindor lui rendit son sourire au centuple, ce qui réchauffa le c?ur du blond.  
  
Tous deux passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans la serre.  
  
Quand l'heure du repas du soir fut arrivé, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de se retrouver devant le buisson de roses blanches, à minuit.  
  
Drago arriva au rendez-vous avec une heure d'avance. Il portait, par-dessus des vêtements chauds, sa cape noire au blason de Slytherin. Son sac ne contenait que quelques habits de rechange, tout l'argent qu'il avait sur lui à l'école et le livre sur les plantes qu'il s'était acheté pour son dernier anniversaire.  
  
Le temps passait trop lentement au goût de l'adolescent blond qui, après être resté quelques minutes assit à regarder sa montre, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.  
  
Il se figea entendant une voix ô combien connue l'appeler.  
  
Son père.  
  
En se maudissant intérieurement, Drago saisit son sac et alla se cacher le plus loin possible de celui qu'il craignait le plus au monde. En se faisant, il trébucha sur une racine et il tomba au sol, s'écorchant les genoux au passage.  
  
Le ruban noir qui retenait ses cheveux clairs en catogan se prit dans une branche et y resta pendu quand il se releva.  
  
Dans un buisson, à l'abri, le jeune homme se mit à trembler de peur en priant pour que l'auteur de ses jours ne le trouve pas.  
  
Et dire qu'il savait que celui-ci devait venir le chercher ce soir. Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de lettres qu'il avait reçu pour dire de se tenir près le soir de Noël à être fait Death Eather.  
  
Il resta là en frissonnant, bien longtemps après que son père ne soit sorti de la serre.  
  
Peu de temps avant minuit, Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, descendait silencieusement les escaliers.  
  
Un courant d'air fit voler sa cape qu'il retint autour de lui le plus fermement possible. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire attraper !  
  
-Je vais tuer cet enfant, grommela une voix grave, avant que les grandes portes ne se ferme.  
  
Le Gryffindor fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus sur le coup.  
  
Le Survivant haussa les épaules et attendit que l'homme se soit assez éloigné pour sortir à son tour du château.  
  
Minuit avait sonné depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand Harry arriva devant les roses blanches. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans son sac.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre. Étrange, d'habitude Drago avait tendance à être plutôt en avance qu'en retard.  
  
Le Gryffindor essaya de calmer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. Allons, ce n'est pas parce que le Slytherin n'était pas à l'heure pour une fois qu'il fallait s'alarmer ! Il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour.  
  
Continuant avec ce genre de pensées rassurantes, Harry commença à se promener dans la serre, se détendant légèrement grâce à l'odeur apaisante des fleurs.  
  
Il arriva à l'endroit où Drago était tombé et se figea. Il se baissa en tremblant et passa la main sur le liquide poisseux.  
  
Du sang.  
  
Affolé, il se redressa, et son regard tomba sur le ruban du blond. Il prit d'une main peu assurée. C'était bien celui du Slytherin. Quelques cheveux y étaient encore accrochés et il portait son odeur.  
  
Et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet, du moins le crût-il.  
  
La voix dans le Hall était celle de Lucius Malefoy. Drago lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que son père venait le chercher à Noël, sans jamais en dire la raison, bien qu'il l'eût deviné depuis longtemps.  
  
Lucius avait du trouvé son fils et l'avait emmené avec lui.  
  
Tel un automate, Harry retourna près du massif où se trouvait son sac et s'assit sur le banc.  
  
Drago ne deviendrait jamais un Death Eather, il le savait. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de s'abaisser à cela.  
  
Le Survivant enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il venait de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait le plus à son c?ur.  
  
Puis un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du Gryffindor alors qu'il relevait la tête.  
  
Calmement, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit le couteau de poche à multiples lames que lui avait offert son parrain Sirius, deux Noël auparavant.  
  
Il les ouvrit toutes et les regarda, comme hypnotisé, avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
-Je te retrouve dans l'au-delà, mon amour, souffla-t-il, avant de plonger les lames dans le c?ur.  
  
Calmé, Drago sortit des fourrés où il s'était réfugié. Sa montre indiquait minuit et demi.  
  
Harry va me tuer, pensa le Slytherin en courant vers le banc où ils devaient se retrouver.  
  
Il se pétrifia en y arrivant.  
  
-HARRY !!  
  
Le blond se précipita vers le Gryffindor. Celui-ci commençait à avoir des yeux vitreux.  
  
À travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, le Survivant entendit la voix de son amour.  
  
-J'arrive Drago, murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle avec un sourire heureux, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment définitivement.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! NON, HARRY !!! REVEILLE TOI !!!! S'IL TE PLAIS !!! REVEILLE TOI !! JE T'AIME !! HARRYYYYYYYYYY !!!  
  
Les cris du Slytherin déchirèrent la nuit, réveillant les habitants du château.  
  
Drago tenait le brun serré contre lui et le berçait frénétiquement en l'appelant.  
  
Quand il arrêta, le même sourire que celui qui était apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry un peu plus tôt éclaira son visage.  
  
Avec délicatesse, il sortit le couteau des chairs de son aimé et se perça à son tour le c?ur.  
  
Son corps tomba, entraînant celui du Gryffindor avec lui.  
  
Ce fut ainsi qu'on le trouva quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés pour l'éternité.  
  
Quand la pluie magique se déclencha, elle éclaboussa du sang des amants de Poudlard le buisson qui avait abrité leurs derniers instants.  
  
Depuis, au printemps, quand dans cette serre les fleurs éclorent, il y a, parmi les roses blanches, deux roses rouge sang entrelacées, symboles de l'amour éternel entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, amants jusque dans la mort.  
  
§ Owari §  
  
(1) : C'est ainsi que commencent traditionnellement tout les contes bretons.  
  
Seth Shin No Kami  
  
06/07/03 


	2. le conte

Titre : Les fiancés de Plougastel  
  
Auteur : Yves Pinguilly  
  
Genre : conte traditionnel breton  
  
Source : "Conte et Légende de Bretagne"  
  
Email : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr  
  
Autre : Ce conte ne m'appartient pas, donc si on me demande de ne pas le mettre en ligne, je le ferais. Il est juste là pour qui vous puissiez savoir de quoi exactement je me suis inspirée.  
  
Ce conte, oui bien sûr, finira de de lui-même  
quand pas à pas ses mots auront tous été dits.  
Il parle d'une fille et d'un garçon qui s'aiment ;  
ce conte-là commence un bel après-midi.  
  
Il y a plusieurs bouts du monde dans le monde, mais celui où se tient Plougastel n'est pas comme les autres. Plougastel, c'est un pays rocheux attaqué d'un côté par les vagues. Pays où l'on arrive après avoir traversé des landes haletantes de bruyère, après avoir suivi des chemins creux, cabrés, face à l'haleine des vents qui s'émancipent.  
  
En ce temps-là, on se souvenait encore que cette courte rivière qui borde Plougastel, celle qui se jette là dans la mer, s'était appelée la Dour- doun, avant de prendre le nom du baron d'Elorn. C'est celle qui sépare à cet endroit le Léon (1) de la Cornouaille.  
  
C'était au début de l'été, au moment où la terre amoureuse multiplie ses offrandes de genêts, qu'avait lieu la fête de la Terre. Il faut dire que déjà, en ce temps-là, malgré les rocs, les champs étaient des jardins où poussait tout ce qui peut nourrir les hommes. Et le seigle dans les champs était en juin une chevelure de fée. Il y avait des fraises déjà à Plougastel... mais en ce temps-là, les fraises mûres étaient blanches.  
  
L'après-midi de ce dimanche-là, sur la place, autour de toutes les croix du calvaire, ce furent chants et danses, jongleries et jeux, bolées de cidre et bouille d'avoine. Les petites filles coiffées du bonnet à trois pièces admiraient le flot de rubans des larges coiffes de leurs mères. C'était la fête. Le vert et le violet des habits, mêlés au jaune de l'ajonc et du genêt, invitaient le bleu du ciel à venir danser avec les chrétiens des huit chapelles, rassemblés là pour l'occasion. La fête de la terre était vraiment belle en ce milieu d'après-midi quand le miroir tournant fut poussé sur la place. Lorsqu'il fut là, presque en face de Notre Seigneur portant sa croix sur le granit du calvaire, tous les vivants du village vinrent autour comme pour l'assiéger ou le protéger. Il y avait les enfants, bien sûr, mais aussi toutes les filles et les femmes, avec leurs coiffes aux ailes retroussées et leurs grands châles sur les épaules. Elles ne semblaient n'être rien d'autre que des princesses. Dans le léger souffle du vent, les rubans des coiffes voletaient avec les gilets brodés et les vestes des hommes.  
  
Maïwenn et Yeun étaient là, au premier rang. Elle comme lui avait treize ans.  
  
Quand le piler-lan, qui est la danse des fouleurs d'ajoncs, avait brusquement cessé, ils avaient compris que c'était l'heure de leur danse à eux, comme celle de tous les autres de treize ans. Ils y avaient pensé mille et mille fois, à cette danse-là. Ils savaient qu'eux qui s'aimaient d'amour, c'est-à-dire de c?ur et d'âme, eux deux qui étaient inséparables comme les deux rives d'un même fleuve, devraient danser.  
  
Cette danse pour tous les treize ans était une ronde autour du miroir tournant. Le miroir était poussé, lancé, par une vieille à la peau fripée et au c?ur d'écailles sans doute. Il tournait et la danse tournait aussi. Quand le miroir s'arrêtait, la ronde s'arrêtait. Celui ou celle dont le visage, à ce moment, était prisonnier du miroir était ainsi désigné. Il sortait de la danse et attendait. Garçons et filles, l'un après l'autre, étaient ainsi donné l'un à l'autre par le miroir et devaient se marier dans l'année.  
  
La musique du bagad (2) prit l'air. Cornemuses et binious et bombardes commencèrent une gavotte dansée en ronde, lentement. Tous les treize ans se mirent à tourner : Maïwenn, Yeun, et les uns et les autres.  
  
Le miroir désigna tour à tour les uns et les autres, c'est-à-dire les unes pour les uns. mais Maïwenn en ne fut pas choisie pour Yeun et Yeun fut sorti de la danse pour une autre que Maïwenn.  
  
- Maïwenn, ma douce aimée, ce choix est impossible. C'est près de toi que je veux vivre mes jours. des jours de soleil dans tes yeux. C'est près de toi que je veux vivre mes nuits. et partager la lune prise sous tes paupières.  
  
-Yeun, répondit Maïwenn, je en veux que toi pour donner un visage à ma vie ; pour habiller ou pour déshabiller ma vie.  
  
Ces deux-là s'aimaient trop pour se laisser guider comme deux agneaux de lait. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver la nuit même, à minuit, sur la lande et de s'enfuir en Irlande. ou en Alger : quelque part où ils dénicheraient une terre libre pour s'aimer.  
  
La fête s'acheva.  
  
Le soir tomba sur les images sculptées du calvaire, sur le granit rendu docile pour montrer la vie et le mort du Seigneur ; plus docile sans doute que les c?urs décidés de Maïwenn et Yeun.  
  
Maïwenn, deux heures avant minuit, se rendit sur la lande pour attendre son amant. Elle portait des sabots, une coiffe, une jupe et un tablier de soie. Elle avait enveloppé dans un châle son peu de linge, peut-être deux justins échancrés et deux chemisettes de chanvre.  
  
Elle était là, princesse en sabots, sous la lune qui courait devant ou derrière les nuages. Elle respirait l'odeur un peu âcre de la mer et des goémons.  
  
Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix qui s'approchaient. Elle eut peur. Sans réfléchir, elle enleva ses sabots et courut ver un pli de rocher pour s'y cacher derrière un roc et un buisson d'ajoncs. Mais aïe ! Pieds nus, elle blessa l'un de ses pieds sur une pierre. Elle se baissa pour voir son mal. Elle ne saignait qu'un peu. Elle repartit vite, laissant tomber un de ses rubans.  
  
Les voix sur la lande furent effacées par le vent.  
  
Maïwenn resta cachée. Elle resta longtemps, trop tremblante pour bouger.  
  
Yeun arriva. Il était minuit. Il était sous la lune en sabots et en blouse bleue. Rien. Personne. Il attendit, marchant ici et là, frappant du pied le roc de son sol natal.  
  
Tout à coup, il vit un ruban blanc : le ruban de Maïwenn ! Il se baissa et aperçu du sang sur la lande : du sang de Maïwenn ! Il se releva, agité. Il regarda autour de lui. Il interrogea les pierres et le ciel. C'est quand il se tourna vers la mer qui attendait au bas de la lande qu'il comprit. ou du moins, le crut-il !  
  
. Un bateau s'éloignait, toutes voiles dehors !  
  
- Maïwenn, mon aimée, la seule vie que j'avais pour vivre : on me l'a volé ! Yeun savait que des pirates de toutes les mers venaient jusqu'à cette côte. Il ne prit pas le temps de douter. Ce ruban, ce sang, ce bateau : ce ne pouvait être que cela ! On lui avait volé la source pure où il buvait sa vie.  
  
Dans la nuit, sur la lande, il sortit de sous sa blouse le grand poignard de voyage dont il s'était armé. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la voile blanche sous la lune et, d'un seul coup, se transperça et le corps et le c?ur. Il tomba à genoux et commença à mourir.  
  
Maïwenn, enfin, avait cessé de trembler. Ses sabots à la main, elle revint vers le milieu de la lande. Mais quoi ! Elle trouva là, sur les genoux, son amant, déjà à moitié vidé de son sang. Yeun, d'un dernier regard, lui indiqua la voile blanche. Elle la vit au loin, comme elle vit son ruban dans les mains de son amant. Alors, elle comprit. Elle qui ne vivait sa vie que pour la partager et inventer l'amour, elle sortit le long poignard des chairs de son amant et à son tour se perça et le corps et le c?ur.  
  
Quand elle tomba, elle, Maïwenn, sur le corps de Yeun, leurs sangs se mêlèrent à jamais et le vent de noroît (3) se leva. Il se mit à souffler en bourrasques de tempête, si fort qu'il leva de terre le sang des deux amants, comme le fond des mers fait se lever les vagues. Il souffla tant qu'il jeta le sang rouge de la mort des amants sur tous les champs.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, quand les fraisiers de Plougastel mûrirent pour être belles, elles étaient rouges et non blanc-rouge pour la première fois ! rouges teintées pour toujours du sang de Maïwenn et de Yeun.  
  
Ainsi périrent les deux amants  
dedans l'été de leurs treize ans.  
  
Si un jour vous passez à Plougastel, au début de l'été, vous verrez peut- être une vielle femme ou une toute jeune fille prier à deux genoux au bord du calvaire. Si vous lui demandez ce qu'était sa prière, elle vous dira peut-être avoir murmuré au SAuveur : "Bénis nos fraisiers, ô Dieu, ces fraisiers pas qui nos ancêtres devinrent assez riches pour faire sculpter ta vie et ta mort dans la pierre de ce moment."  
  
Croyez-la, ou ne la croyez pas. Jeunes ou vieux, quand ils prient ici, parlent d'amour avec le ciel, le plus souvent. Qui ne voudrait aimer ou être aimé comme Maïwenn et Yeun, à tout jamais amants ?  
  
(1) Léon : c'est un ancien pays de Bretagne, bordé par le Trégor à l'est et la Cornouaille au sud. Cette région côtière s'étend de Brest à Morlaix.  
  
(2) Bagad : groupe de musiciens. On dit au choix une kevrenn ou un bagad.  
  
(3) Vent de noroît : en Bretagne, particulièrement dans le Finistère, c'est le vent qui souffle du nord. Le vent de suroît, lui, vient du sud. 


End file.
